legocriticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter(Theme)
Harry Potter is a licensed LEGO theme based on the Harry Potter books by J.K.Rowling and the Harry Potter movies (By Warner Brothers). In 2001, the Harry Potter books were adapted to films, and LEGO partnered up with Warner Brothers and produced sets released alongside movies under the Harry Potter license. Many sets were released for the first movie and second film, and the sets released for the third film saw the change from minifigures with yellow skin to flesh-colored skin. Gradually, less and less Harry Potter sets were released each year, with only four released for the fourth film in 2005, and only one to accompany the fifth movie in 2007. Despite impressions that the theme had ended, due to the sixth movie garnering no LEGO releases, a trailer for a video game known as LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 was shown in 2009, and later in October of 2010 Harry Potter sets for unspecified sub-themes were released alongside with the game. Also released at this time was the only official set for the sixth film. In 2011, three more sets (along with two promotional sets) were released for the seventh film in the franchise, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, with two of the three being loosely based on that film; these were followed with a sticker book, an ultimate sticker collection and a complete visual guide of the theme called Building the Magical World. A second video game featuring the last 4 installments of the franchise, known as LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 is to be released on November 11, 2011. Overall, from 2001 to 2011, there have been (not counting Promotional sets, magnets, or keychains) 50 LEGO sets produced in the Harry Potter theme as of the second wave of 2011. In 2012 there will be a book about all of the characters it will be called LEGO Harry Potter: The Magical World of Characters. History of the theme The first sets appeared in 2001 to coincide with the release of the first film Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the United States and India). Subsequent sets were released alongside the new films, but in January 2004, LEGO owner and CEO Kjeld Kirk Kristiansen announced a change in direction for the company, which at the time was facing a loss in 144 billion DKK, and that the company would focus on core products and not "big" movie-related IP’s such as Harry Potter." A week later, the company clarified that this did not mean any immediate "radical changes," and that the Harry Potter theme would continue. However, the theme went dormant after 2007 (with only one set being released that year for Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) for 3 years and then re-released in 2010 and continued through 2011. Designers The design manager of the LEGO Harry Potter team is Henrik Saaby, who is based in Billund, DenmarkBuilding the Magical World. The influences when designing the sets are the movies, the books, along with other reference material from Warner Bros. New minifigure pieces are hand-sculpted in modeling clay at a ratio of 1:3. The prototype is then digitally scanned. From this image, the mold for the plastic pieces is made. Plot The Harry Potter novels revolve around Harry Potter, an orphan who lives with his abusive Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and his bullying, super fat cousin Dudley. Harry discovers, during a visit from Hagrid at the age of eleven, that he is a wizard, and he then goes to Hogwarts, a wizarding school to learn the magical skills necessary to succeed in the wizarding world. It is there that Harry discovers that he is famous because, after murdering Harry's parents Lily and James Potter, the evil Lord Voldemort tried to kill him the curse rebounded on the dark wizard and Harry left only with a lightning-bolt scar. Each book (and all the films except "The Deathly Hallows Parts 1 & 2") chronicles a year in Harry's life, and most of the events take place at Hogwarts. As he struggles through adolescence, Harry learns to overcome many magical, social and emotional hurdles, as well as looming final battle between him and the pure evil, dark Lord Voldemort. Description Many plot-relevant locations from the Harry Potter novels and films were turned into LEGO sets. Hogwarts Castle Main article: Hogwarts Castle Hogwarts, the wizarding school Harry Potter goes to, has been the main source for sets in the Harry Potter theme. At least twenty individual sets have been dedicated to recreating the school's classrooms, rooms, and the castle itself. It has had the most remakes of any Harry Potter set, which is 5. Diagon Alley Main article: Diagon Alley Diagon Alley comprises four sets, 4723 Diagon Alley Shops, 4714 Gringotts Bank, 4719 Quality Quidditch Supplies, and 10217 Diagon Alley released in 2011, it contains a remake of Gringotts Bank, Olivander's wand shop, and Borgin & Burkes. Hogwarts Express Main Article: Hogwarts Express Another notable story location is the Hogwarts Express, represented by four sets. The first one included platform 9¾, while the two following sets from 2004 contained different renditions of Hogsmeade station. A last Hogwarts Express was released in 2010 as the 4841 Hogwarts Express, including a Flying Ford Anglia instead of a station. The Durmstrang ship appears in its own set as well although it plays only a minor role as actual location in the movie. Just as the Knight Bus does. Other locations Other locations of the magic world include The Burrow, Knockturn Alley, and the Shrieking Shack. The only places visible to Muggles released in LEGO form are the house of the Dursley family and the graveyard. Subthemes The Philosopher's Stone Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (or Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone in The United States of America and India) is the first book in the Harry Potter book series, and was adapted into a movie and LEGO theme in 2001. Harry is in his first year at Hogwarts and makes friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry starts playing Quidditch, and makes a feud with Draco Malfoy. Harry is convinced that Professor Snape is trying to get the Philosopher's stone, and working against Harry, but he actually is trying to help him. Harry makes it through five challenges before coming head-to-head with Professor Quirrel, who is partly Lord Voldemort. Harry survives and is rescued by Professor Dumbledore. Sets ;2001 Sets * 4701 The Sorting Hat * 4702 The Final Challenge * 4704 The Chamber of Winged Keys * 4705 Snape's Classroom * 4706 Forbidden Corridor * 4707 Hagrid's Hut * 4708 Hogwarts Express * 4709 Hogwarts Castle * 4721 Hogwarts Classrooms * 4722 Gryffindor House * 4723 Diagon Alley Shops ;2002 Sets * K4706 Harry Potter Collection * 4711 Flying Lesson * 4712 Troll on the Loose * 4714 Gringotts Bank Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is the second novel in the Harry Potter series written by J. K. Rowling. The plot follows Harry's second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, during which a series of messages on the walls on the school's corridors warn that the "Chamber of Secrets" has been opened and that the "heir of Slytherin" will kill all pupils who do not come from all-magical families. These threats are followed by attacks which leave residents of the school "petrified". Throughout the year, Harry and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger investigate the attacks. Harry is confronted by Lord Voldemort, who is attempting to regain full power. Sets ;2002 Sets * 4719 Quality Quidditch Supplies * 4720 Knockturn Alley * 4726 Quidditch Practice * 4727 Aragog in the Dark Forest * 4728 Escape from Privet Drive * 4729 Dumbledore's Office * 4730 The Chamber of Secrets * 4731 Dobby's Release * 4733 The Dueling Club * 4735 Slytherin * KCCHP1 Coca Cola Harry Potter Gift Set * HPG01 Harry Potter Gallery 1 * HPG02 Harry Potter Gallery 2 * HPG03 Harry Potter Gallery 3 ;2010 Sets * 4736 Freeing Dobby * 4737 Quidditch Match Prisoner of Azkaban Harry starts off his third year by accidentally blowing up his Aunt Marge, but then is personally absolved by the Minister of Magic himself. He then learns that mass murderer, Sirius Black, is intent on killing him. As he heads back to school armed with this knowledge, he learns that Dementors, evil, soul-sucking creatures, have been stationed around Hogwarts for protection against Black. He finds a willing teacher in Professor Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, who begins teaching Harry the Patronus Charm, which is the only spell that will work against the foul creatures. Black breaks into the castle, but is not apprehended. Sets ;2004 Sets * 4750 Draco's Encounter with Buckbeak * 4751 Harry and the Marauder's Map * 4752 Professor Lupin's Classroom * 4753 Sirius Black's Escape * 4754 Hagrid's Hut * 4755 Knight Bus * 4756 Shrieking Shack * 4757 Hogwarts Castle * 4758 Hogwarts Express * 65524 Hogwarts Express Co-Pack ;2004 Mini Sets: * 4695 Mini Knight Bus ;2011 Sets * 4866 Knight Bus Goblet of Fire In his fourth year at Hogwarts, Harry finds himself competing in the legendary Triwizard Tournament, which brings together 3 schools for a series of magical contests. Sets * 4762 Rescue from the Merpeople * 4766 Graveyard Duel * 4767 Harry and the Hungarian Horntail * 4768 The Durmstrang Ship Order of the Phoenix This chapter in the Harry Potter saga features Harry Potter's struggles through his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, including the surreptitious return of Harry's nemesis Lord Voldemort, O.W.L. exams, and an obstructive Ministry of Magic who refuses to believe the Dark Lord has returned. Sets * 5378 Hogwarts Castle Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince is the the 6th novel/movie in the Harry Potter series. It started in 2010 and, although other sets like 4842 Hogwarts Castle and 4841 Hogwarts Express have allusions to this movie, the Burrow is the only official set in this subtheme. Similar to Deathly Hallows, LEGO has not made a specified subtheme for this film, yet one set is based on it. Sets * 4840 The Burrow Deathly Hallows Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows is the 7th novel in the Harry Potter series and both the 7th and 8th movie. Voldemort is hunting Harry Potter for power and to kill him, while Harry and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, search for Voldemort's horcruxes to stand a chance at defeating him. Meanwhile, Hogwarts is taken over by Snape where students led by Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood begin a rebellion within the school. Sets * 4867 Hogwarts * 4865 The Forbidden Forest Sets Of No Specific Subtheme ;2010 * 4841 Hogwarts Express - Features movie two, movie five, and movie six. * 4842 Hogwarts Castle - Features movie one to movie seven * 4738 Hagrid's Hut - Features movie one to movie three, and movie six ;2011 * 10217 Diagon Alley - Features movie one, movie two, and movie six * 30110 Trolley Features movie one and movie two * 30111 The Lab * 40028 Mini Hogwarts Express- Features movie one to movie seven Other * TRU01 Harry Potter Quidditch Tower * Promotional Wand Books and Calanders ;2011 * LEGO Harry Potter Building the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter: Welcome to Hogwarts Ultimate Sticker Book * LEGO Harry Potter: Magical Adventures Ultimate Sticker Book * LEGO Harry Potter: Magical Adventures Ultimate Sticker Book * Harry Potter Sticker Book * Harry Potter 2012 Calendar ;2012 * LEGO Harry Potter: The Characters of the Magical World Key Chains * 851030 Harry Potter Key Chain * 851031 Hermione Key Chain * 851032 Hagrid Key Chain * 851033 Dumbledore Key Chain * 851034 Snape Key Chain * 851730 Dumbledore Key Chain * 851731 Harry Potter Key Chain * 851999 Hagrid Key Chain * 852000 Hermione Key Chain * 852091 Harry Potter Key Chain * 852954 Harry Potter Key Chain * 852955 Ron Weasley Key Chain * 852956 Hermione Granger Key Chain * 852957 Rubeus Hagrid Key Chain * 852979 Professor Dumbledore Key Chain * 852980 Severus Snape Key Chain * 852981 Dobby Key Chain * 4227842 Harry Potter Key Chain * 4227848 Hermione Key Chain * 4227856 Hermione Key Chain * 4227857 Hagrid Key Chain * 4493777 Dumbledore Key Chain * 4599491 Gryffindor Key Chain * 4599517 Hufflepuff Key Chain * 4599520 Ravenclaw Key Chain * 4599521 Slytherin Key Chain * KC777 Professor Dumbledore Key Chain * KC845 Harry Potter Key Chain * KC860 Hagrid Key Chain * KC864 Dumbledore Key Chain Magnet sets * 852982 Harry Potter, Professor Dumbledore, Hermione Granger Magnet Set * 852983 Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy Magnet Set LEGO Games * 3862 Hogwarts Challenge Video Games * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter (2001) * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 (June 2010) * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 (November 2011) Category:Themes